


Immortals

by orphan_account



Series: Immortality and Magic [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But its not specific, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied that Crowley was Raphael, This probably wont make sense without background knowledge of the series, aziraphale and crowley are married, crowley and plagg are friends, im sorry, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien is bored and has a conversation with a demon at a party.





	Immortals

“You look absolutely bored out of your mind,” a voice said.

This voice was completely right, but it wasn't one Adrien recognized. He looked towards the source of the voice to find a man (?) in a red, almost black suit with gold accents. He had copper red hair that fell just below his collarbone in tight coils, two sections in the front were braided and tied together in the back and created a neat bun, styled in such a way that it revealed a snake tattoo just below his right temple. He wore gold and black studded heels (which he definitely didn't need, he was much taller than necessary already) and had matching long black nails. On his left ring finger was a silver wedding ring in the shape of a feather. This would not look out of place at all if he hadn't been wearing vintage sunglasses inside in moderate-low lighting. The sunglasses only served to make him look like a mysterious secret agent that Adrien would be amused by if he didn't have to look up at him constantly.

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” Adrien lied.

He was very, very bored at this fancy gala party. His father didn't want to go so he sent Adrien to represent him instead. It wasn't the first time and it likely wouldn't be the last, but that didn't mean he knew what to do to entertain himself without looking rude. Usually, he’d find a secluded corner and Plagg would attempt to make him laugh with varying success, but Plagg had vanished about fifteen minutes ago, claiming he had something to do. (If Adrien had to guess, this thing would be stealing things from the fancy cheese plate at the food table.)

“Are you sure?” the guy raised an eyebrow. “Because you can't be more than sixteen, seventeen at most and you're all alone at a party, no phone to speak of, with the ‘what-am-I-doing’ look on your face.”

Adrien knew that he probably shouldn't tell this guy anything, but he just emitted such a warm aura that his friends would describe as a ‘cool uncle/fun dad’ sort of thing. 

“Maybe I’m just a little bored..,” Adrien admitted.

“Let me let you in on something: almost nobody actually wants to be here. Like that guy,” he pointed to a balding, snobbish looking guy who stood alone, silently judging everyone. “He doesn't see the point of this but was probably dragged here by a friend or a coworker. Probably prefers ice cream over social interaction.”

Adrien smiled, seeing the guy's point. “And the lizardy looking lady over there? That kid she's got with her isn't even hers. Wanted to look motherly and welcoming, I’m guessing, and ended up looking more like she belongs on the set of a reality TV show in the 1940s.”

“How do you know that? I mean, that he’s not her kid?” Adrien asked.

“My husband and I struck up a conversation with her because she didn't seem like she knew what she was doing. Turns out, he's a friend’s kid that she was supposed to be watching when her boyfriend invited her here. Disappointing, really. But I gave the kid a tube of bubbles and he's having a much better time now. Spreading a lot of chaos,” the guy said.

“Isn't that a bad thing? Spreading chaos?” Adrien asked.

“Sure, if you do it wrong. If I’d given him something more harmful, like a taser, this party would probably be over and done with. But the worst he can do with bubbles is spill it on someone's fancy dress or suit or the carpet and ruin their night and hopefully their things, making them just a little more annoyed. And these people, the snobby ones who only care about their image, deserved to be annoyed. It's amazing how much a minor inconvenience can change so much,” the man explained.

“I guess I see your point,” Adrien hummed, silently agreeing that some of these people could stand to be knocked down a few pegs. “But aren't you afraid that something like that could cause an akuma? If someone's already not in a good mood and you make it worse, aren't you signing yourself up for something bad to happen?”

“I’m absolutely not afraid at all. People are constantly going through emotions. If I held myself back in fear of what other people would do, I’d be bored all the time. Besides, Ladybug and Chat Noir are more than powerful enough to take down whatever this Mothhawk dude could do to someone. Maybe they don't realize it yet but they could do anything if they'd go looking for the information on how to do it,” the guy said.

Maybe if Adrien were a normal person, he wouldn't question what the guy meant. He’d take it at face value, someone saying that the two main heroes have so much potential and that they could do anything. But Adrien wasn't a normal person, he was one of the two permanent (or semi-permanent, whatever) miraculous holders, and he was more than a little concerned about what the guy meant.

“What-”

“Get away from him, you demon,” a voice hissed.

If Adrien was not in the habit of listening for that voice, he would've missed it. His eyes widened, purely for the fact that Plagg was not supposed to be seen by others and- Demon?

“Kitty Cat! I didn't think I’d see you here. Don't you have a rule against being seen by mortals or something?” the guy greeted warmly.

Plagg blinked. “Crowley..? I didn't recognize you for a moment. Uh. Maybe we should talk somewhere else. Somewhere less crowded.”

Plagg settled himself in Adrien's blazer pocket.

“You must be confused. C’mon, we can talk while we walk,” he started leading the way to the balcony. It was dark outside and fairly cold so nobody else was near it. “So I’m assuming you're his new holder?”

Adrien nodded.

“Makes sense. We’ve known each other for.. A very long time. I don't know how much you know about the history of all this, but when I say a long time, I mean it,” the two arrived at the balcony and Crowley shivered, pulling his jacket closer.

The two sat down on the chairs set out on the balcony, overlooking the courtyard below. Plagg removed himself from the pocket of Adrien's blazer and perched on his shoulder instead.

“Listen I-”

“I know the last time-”

The two immortals spoke at once. “Sorry. You go first?” Crowley offered. 

Plagg nodded and spoke quickly. “I know the last time we spoke, we didn't exactly leave on good terms and I know that it wasn't my place to get involved in what you decided to tell or not tell Aziraphale but I didn't want to watch you two to fall apart because of something that could've and should've been said earlier.”

“You were right. I should've told him about it all- and I did, eventually. And I'm sorry for being so harsh about it. You didn't deserve that,” Crowley apologized.

Adrien blinked. Crowley looked at him. “I should probably explain. Plagg wasn't exaggerating or being dramatic when he called me a demon earlier. Aziraphale is my husband, he’s an angel.”

“So I take it he took the news well? At least part of it,” Plagg smirked.

“Very well,” Crowley’s smirk softened into a small smile. “The other part, he wasn't happy I didn't tell him for so long but he understood why and he wasn't mad because he found out from me and not Micheal or Gabriel or Uriel.”

“Gabriel as in his brother, not your dad, even if they are all too similar in terms of personality,” Plagg explained at Adrien's quizzical look.

“I’m.. Still confused? How do you two know each other?” Adrien asked.

“That is a very long story. Do you have the time?” Plagg asked Crowley.

“Sure. I’ve got time to spare,” Crowley responded.

**Author's Note:**

> So i know that this probably doesn't make sense BUT im making this into a series because i have ideas about this so if you read this in the context of that series it'll be fine.


End file.
